In general, in a satellite navigation device used for localization, since interference in satellites occurs due to obstacles such as buildings in urban areas, an error of dozens of meters or more can occur or shadow areas may exist where it is impossible to receive signals.
Therefore, in related art, technologies of receiving correction data of base stations located on the ground and correcting location information have been developed. Examples of these technologies include differential global positioning system (DGPS) and real-time kinematic (RTK). However, in case of such location information correction technologies, there are shadow areas due to obstacles.
Thus, there is a method for loading sensors for dead reckoning into each vehicle. However, since such sensors are high-priced equipment, it is difficult to load the sensors into all of vehicles.